


A Year in Austin Texas

by impala8873



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala8873/pseuds/impala8873
Summary: Jared Padalecki is 22 and he had enough of working a job that he was good at but didn’t like.Growing up in Switzerland he had a great childhood, his parents love him but he always knew he belonged somewhere else, and in his heart he knew that was in the US. So he signed up to be a Nanny for one year and his adventure takes him to Austin, TX.





	1. Arriving

Chapter 1 of ?

22yrs old Jared Padalecki got off the plan in Austin, Texas. He was a bit unsure about what he was thinking when he signed up for an exchange year in the US.  
As he walked thru the airport he was amazed that he is finally in the United States. He knew he always would live here, but he sure was surprised when the Au Pair agency send him to Austin Texas. His new host family was waiting for him at the Luggage claim.  
Jared grew up in Switzerland, his family was very loving, he had finished getting his degree in Architectural drafting 2yrs ago and worked for an Architect for since then. Butt 6 months ago, he got so annoyed with his boss that on a whim, when he took the bus home, he got off when it stopped in front of the Agency. He went inside and picked up an application. Two Days later he dropped it off and now here he is in Austin, Texas, the Music Capital of world.  
He gets to baggage claim and sees three familiar faces with balloons and a sign that reads “Welcome to Austin, Jared” He has a big smile on his face.  
Jeff, his wife Samantha (Sam) and their three years old daughter Alona are standing there and hug him as he walks towards them. Robert has a very thick accent, but introduces himself as Bobby. Ellen has a big friendly smile for Jared and Alona, squees when Jared hands her the stuffed cow he brought from Home. Jeff is telling Jared something, but with his limited understanding of the English language, since he only had one year of English in school and his native language is German, he has no clue what his Host Dad said with his thick East Texan drawl. And it doesn’t help that he also has some dip in his mouth.  
So Jared looks a bit helpless to Sam, she laughs and says “he said welcome, and asked how your flight was?” Jared smiles and replies, “It was good, but long”  
At that moment Jared catches a glimpse of his luggage and grabs it, they make their way out to the parking garage. Jared gets hit with the warm stickiness that is April weather in Austin and thinks to himself. “I am going to like it here”

Forty minutes later, Sam opens the door to a Two story house outside of Austin. She explains that they live on Lake Travis and that on the weekend they will take the boat that has parked in the driveway out on the lake. Jared gets the grand tour from Alona, she is excited to show him everything. The house has a very interesting layout, Jared’s room is on the ground level, so is his bathroom, a library and an “Entertainment/Game Room” then you go up the small stairs and you enter the open living room and kitchen. Alona’s Room is tucked in the far back and the master bed and batch are adjacent to it. Alona can’t wait to show Jared all her toys and her room. Jared is happy that she has taken to him so fast. He was worried she might not, as he does stand over 6 feet tall at 22yrs old, but inside he is a biggest Teddy Bear ever. So he ploppes his big frame on the floor and starts to play my little pony with Alona. He smiles at the thought that this will be his home for the next year and that he will be a Nanny which is a far cry from his Gig in Zurich. Then he remembers to call his parents and let them know he got to Austin in one peace and that he misses them and can’t wait to see them when they come and visit.

That is when Jeff comes in and tells the two of them to come and eat dinner. And explains to Alona, that she needs to give Jared some time to settle in. Jared understands most of it and just laughs and explains that he is fine.

Jared sits down at the table and smells delicious food, it’s Burger night at the Morgan house, they figured that is more of a universal food and will even please a Swiss boy. Jared explains that he pretty much eats everything except for Brussel Sprouts and Liver. They have a laugh and start. Jared notices, that the “cheese” on his burger is bright orange, he is a bit taken aback and asks “Is this Cheese?” Sam smiles and says yes “ it’s Cheddar” Jared looks at her and says “Well back in Switzerland, Cheese is definitely NOT this color, I have never in my life seen Orange Cheese and believe me, I know cheese” But he takes a bite anyways and decides it’s not that bad. 

That night he falls asleep exhausted and happy. He is finally in the US, where he always thought he belongs. He misses his family and friends, but he knows this will be an amazing year and he can’t wait what tomorrow brings.


	2. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has been in Austin for a couple of months now and he is about to go meet up with some friends, but chance has it they don't show up, but he makes new friends.

Chapter 2 of ?  
Green Eyes

 

Jared fit into the Morgan Family well he thinks, laying on his bed, listening to Mat Kearney. These past five months have flown by so fast. He loves taking care of Alona, she is such a sweet kid. And he drops her off at day care twice a week so that he can do the required schooling at Austin Community College to better his English.   
He also made some friends, on Tuesdays he meets other young people from the Agency in the Area, that are also in Austin for an exchange year as an AuPair. They usually meet at the Dog & Duck Pub. It’s a small pup located on Guadalup and 17th street, and from the outside the green building seems very plain, but once you walk up the wooden ramp and step foot inside, you are transported to a pub in England. The dart boards are to your left and the big wooden bar with the big mirrors is to the left. Everywhere there is rustic furniture and when you walk out back, there is a Bier Garten with light strung across the top from the big tree in the middle.   
Jared loves coming here, the Fish and Chips are amazing and he loves hanging out with the other AuPairs. 

 

On Saturdays, the Morgans like to get up around 8am and head out to the lake, Jeff loves getting Blue Berry Pancakes at Ma’s Place on the lake, it’s a floating restaurant and it’s a Mom and Pop place, then after that they take the boat out onto the lake. Jared learns how to Water Ski and does some diving. He loves catching Alona, when she jumps off the boat into the lake. The two of them have become thick as thieves in the last 6 months. Jared also has gotten much better at understanding what Jeff says. All thanks to reading the Cartoons in the paper and watching tons of Pixar Moves with Alona, among her favorites are Bug’s live and Beauty and the Beast.   
All in all Jared is loving it here. He does miss his family, but he knows that his parents and siblings will be visiting in February and then in March his best friend Chad will be visiting as well.  
He is grateful for the internet, as that is how he can keep in touch with his family. 

 

Jared, had just gotten done eating dinner with the family. It was Tuesday and he was looking forward to meeting Gen. She was an AuPair from Spain. The two of them usually hung out together. He looked outside and saw that it was raining and then he heard the thunder. He debated if he wanted to make the 30mins drive into Austin, especially on 2222. So he went up the stairs and asked Sam if he could take the Explorer instead of the Volvo. He liked driving the Volvo as it was stick shift, but the Explorer was better when it was wet and he felt safer in it. Sam tossed him the keys and said it was ok.

 

Jared got ready and headed out. Usually they would meet around 7pm but due to the weather, he wanted to give himself a few more minutes. He loved the Texas Hill Country. 2222 was one of his favorite roads to drive any given day. It would like the snake from MoPac to 620, and it was just fun to drive. But not today, the drive to the Dog & Duck took him a bit longer than normal. The parking lot was full like on any given Tuesday when he arrived. He made his way inside and looked for his friends. Nobody was there, Jared frowned. He looked at his cell phone. He had gotten a message from Gen, she was stuck baby sitting and wasn’t able to make it. Jared went to the bar and ordered a Dr. Pepper, which he had acquired a taste for in the last couple of months. He turned around and saw a couple of guys at the dart boards.   
Then it happened, this guy turned around and looked Jared square in the eyes. Jared never had seen such a beautiful green. The guy stood about 6 feet tall and his face was covered in freckles. He had light brown hair and was wearing a very worn out University of Texas shirt and washed out Jeans. Jared felt the heat getting to his cheeks. The guy smiled at him.

 

Jared took his drink and walked over there. He watched green eyes and the other guys playing a game at darts, he never seen that game. Jared, had learned how to play darts just a couple of months before he left. He knew the 01 games, but this game was fascinating. The players tried to hit each number 3 times and the markings on the chalk board, were circles and x’s and numbers. So he just did what he thought anybody was doing and asked one of the guys “What are you playing?” A guy which later introduced himself as Chris, answered “It’s called Cricket” “Do you mind if I keep watching?” Jared asked and then Green Eyes looked at him and said “Not at all, do you wanna play?” Jared, was taken aback by the smooth whiskey voice that came with the green eyes. He swallowed hard and answered “Sure, but I am not any good” with a laugh. “By the way, I am Jared” Green Eyes stepped up to the line and answered “Jensen” between Throws. 

 

Jared didn’t do as bad as he thought he would and ended up playing a couple of rounds of darts with the 3 guys, the third one was Steven. In the end he found out that they all were Texas Ex’s and that Chris and Jensen worked for the Health Department. Chris worked in the Lab and Jensen was a Computer programmer that worked on the Database for the Child Welfare Program WIC. Jared wanted to talk more to them, but he had a long drive back to the lake and had to get up early in the morning. So he asked if they guys wanted to come to his birthday party that Saturday on the lake. They exchanged Phone Numbers and Jared left.

 

The whole drive home, Jared could not get Jensen out of his head. He just smiled thinking of those green eyes. And when he got back to the house, there was a slim change he might have jerked off thinking of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not not own the characters.  
> Comments are welcome, be nice, this is my first work.


End file.
